


In the Vast Darkness

by Letterblade



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Eye Contact, F/M, Highly Speculative Futurefic, Light Dom/sub, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterblade/pseuds/Letterblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has brought him into the light, and he is hers, here in the night as vast as Seiryuu's belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Vast Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Yona Learns To Become The Badass Harem Queen We All Know She Can Be: Shin-ah Edition, a.k.a. sheer speculation on what things might be like after a lot of growth.

She has brought him into the light, and he is hers. Wandering in the depths of the forest under the full-bellied moon, like children stealing away for some secret game. Leaning together against a great old tree with cold dew around their ankles, and when clouds cover the moon, she shivers in the dark and leans against his fur and asks him what he sees.

Slowly, a quiet word at a time, the forest unfolds to her. Where the deer are sleeping, where the foxes run. A good stream for bathing, the waterfall above it, the spray of the waterfall a rainbow in the moonlight, too faint for anyone else to see.

She turns to kiss him, and slides her fingers along the worn edges of his mask with infinite tenderness, and she feels his heart speed up in his chest, but he does not turn away, because he is hers, and the fear is old and distant.

“Please,” she whispers.

He runs out of words, and she feels the happiness deep in his heart. The dew-soaked grass crumples beneath them both. Leather and fur of his surcoat and his own body spread out to make a bed for her, his king, tiny and naked in the dark. She can barely see. His body pale, a dim light. His lips part, dragging air to calm himself as she slides the mask aside.

His eyes glow. Widen, the dragon-slit pupil opening a touch in the dim light, tiny intricate patterns of gold pulsing across his irises. She can’t look away. The night is as vast as Seiryuu’s belly, and she smiles, giddy, entranced, and lays the mask aside, above his head, out of easy reach.

His hand twitches towards it out of habit, and she catches it, soft as anything, the callus on her forefinger lying against the callus in the crook of his thumb.

“Sshhh. It’s all right. You can see my heartbeat, can’t you? And my breathing? You know I’m not afraid.” She smiles, settles down over him, and catches his other hand. Gently tugs them to rest on her knees. “Touch only me now, please, Shin-ah. I won’t let anything bad happen. I promise.”

His lips move, wordless, a faint hitch in his breath at the name she gave him. The moon slides slowly out from between the clouds, and she sees his belly flutter as he breathes. He’s nervous, can’t stop being nervous—she’s taken his mask before, but she’s never kept it away from him. He’s hard against her thigh.

He trusts her. His king.

He closes his eyes, slowly, and the night dims. His hands wander. Trace her battle scars, trace every curve of her face like a blind man’s, and she ducks her head to kiss his fingertips. He likes this, she knows. Feeling her, seeing her without sight. She answers it, the polished wood beads of his necklaces clattering under her breasts as she leans close. Even in the dim moonlight, for once, she sees him more clearly than he sees her, and she kisses his eyelids, and he gasps and shudders under her, and she smiles.

He doesn’t fight his reactions, as some men do; they’re simply rare, and precious.

She wants every bit of him, scoundrel that she is. What was it Jae-Ha had said once, that had left her so confused at the time—about how lovely it was to watch her struggle?

“Look at me,” she breathes, and his eyes fly open, unhesitating dragon obedience. A second gasp at the look in her eyes, and his hand tightens ever so lightly on the curve of her back, and she smiles bright as dawn. “Thank you.”


End file.
